


Monster Mash

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Spike and Buffy have moved to Cleveland and go shopping in Coventry.





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet brought to you in honor of my finding "Monster Mash" in a bin of 45s.

After a productive hour sorting through jewelry at City Buddha, Buffy stepped out onto Coventry Road, suddenly remembering that Spike was with her when she began this shopping trip. She blinked, looked back into the store, then down the sidewalk. Something black and white caught her eye: the stained glass marquee and punk mannequins of Record Revolution. Oh, right. Duh.

He was crouched next to the bin of 45’s, sorting piles around his knees. Buffy dropped her shopping bag between two piles. His eyes crinkled as he glanced up at her. “Done restoring the local economy?”

“Spike, you have an mp3 player.”

“Yeah, thinking we should get a turntable.” He poked his unlit cigarette behind his ear and handed her a small pile. “Thought you’d like these.”

Buffy squinted at the label while formulating a reply about how she’d only like them if they were wearable. “Bobby Pickett? Is that country?”

He rolled his eyes extravagantly. “Look at the A side. The Monster Mash? It’s so up your alley of hokey taste you should be squealing with ecstasy that I found it for you.” He stood, dusting his knees. “It’s mint, too. Not a scratch.”

“Oh!” Buffy quickly stifled her pleased reaction, lest he gloat too much, and shrugged. “Maybe I prefer mashing monsters to The Monster Mash.”

His arm slid easily around her waist and he kissed her lightly. “If our Halloween party follows in the tradition of all others before it, you’ll have plenty of both before the night is through.”

He swung her in a dance-step out of his semi-circle of albums. Buffy kissed his cheek. “Right. Let’s hit Heights Hardware before we go home. If it’s zombies again, I want to re-fill the nail gun.”


End file.
